


Like Making Out With A Cactus

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Sequel to Cherry Chapstick.Logan's turn to spin the bottle, and Veronica's just a lucky girl.





	Like Making Out With A Cactus

   First he shot Duncan a guilty glance, and then Logan levelled his gaze across the bottle at Veronica. He hadn’t been hoping  _ too  _ hard that his turn would land on Veronica, but… Logan shrugged, luck of the bottle. Duncan’s crush on Veronica was cute, but Logan figured if he hadn’t done anything about it in two years, he probably wasn’t going to. Besides, her cheeks were still pink from her turn, and Logan didn’t think it was because of the heat in the Kane’s basement.   
  
    “Isn’t there a ‘no repeats’ clause? Like concentration? Spin again, Echolls,” Veronica huffed, using selective deafness to tune out Lily’s giggling next to her. Maybe the first kiss hadn’t been awful...but lips of Logan Echolls? Again? For a second Veronica considered if there was a magnet in the bottle or something. But that was probably her giving Logan too much credit. Plus, wouldn't he have rigged the game to kiss Lily? Fallacies on all sides.   
  
    “You’d love that, wouldn’t you? You remember the _other_ rule of concentration, right?” Logan smiled like he won, before she even conceded.   
  
     Veronica hated that about him. He always looked like he was winning- not everything was a competition! There weren’t any winners in spin the bottle, as far as Veronica could tell. Two kisses with Logan Echolls, Veronica shook her head.    
  
    “No hesitations.” Veronica grumbled, and watched him lean into the circle again, waiting for her. “You know, I’m actually not sure if I’m up to date with all my shots, I should probably limit the amount of time I spend exposing myself to the germs of half of Neptune Middle School’s single girls.” Leaning up on her knees, Veronica wasn’t about to actually  _ back down _ , especially not to Logan, but she wanted to be clear this was being done under protest. Vehement protest. Despite the sweat beginning to tickle her palms.   
  
   “Not to mention half the ninth grade girls, too, V.” Logan puckered his lips again, smacking noises teasing her into an eye roll. “Now I can finally add you to the list,” he licked his lips, “twice.” Easing in closer to her, Logan thought he saw the blush in Veronica’s cheeks dissipating, and it was too disappointing not to act on. “Count of three, this time?”   
  
    “Whatever.” Veronica was determined to leave her eyes open this time, like seeing it would keep her from being caught off-guard again.    
  
    “1….” Without counting to two or three, Logan swiftly and smoothly reached his hand to cup Veronica’s cheek, and brought her lips to his, and didn’t back off until she did.    
  
    When Veronica pulled away, she found she’d closed her eyes again, and this time she couldn’t tune out Lily’s laughing.    
  
    “Sorry, did I jump the gun?” Logan blinked, all false-innocence, and tried to gauge from her face how badly he was going to pay for that.    
  
    “Figures, I wasn’t sure you could count to three, and all you did was prove me right.” Not one of her most biting moments, Veronica took her place back at the edge of the circle, next to Lily, and bit her lip. So her first two kisses were with Logan Echolls; she had a long, long life ahead of her to kiss people were not at all Logan Echolls. Even if they had been a good two kisses. With a sigh, Veronica watched the bottle spin again, flicking her eyes back up to Logan’s, still watching her.    
  
    “Lighten up, Veronica, it’s not like you had to make out with a cactus,” Lily pursed her lips in a mock smooch, and the game carried on. 


End file.
